Mobile blower/vacuum devices are typically suspended on the user. That is, the motor and impeller and body of the device is suspended on the user with an elongated tube gripped by the user and directed at material to be drawn into the device. A bag is attached to the device downstream of the impeller so that material collected is delivered to the interior of the bag. The bag is air permeable so as to act as a filter.
It is known in respect of the above devices to alter the attachment of the tube so that the tube is downstream of the impeller so that the device acts as a “blower”.
A further modification includes the device having a first tube acting as a suction tube, and a second tube fixed thereto acting as a blower tube. A valve is then actuated to deliver air from the impeller to the blower tube or to the bag.
There is also known mobile vacuum devices that are provided with wheels. They have a base with a motor and impeller, with a duct extending from a forward edge of the device to the impeller, and a second duct extending from the impeller to a bag that stores the collected material.
The abovementioned devices that are suspended on the user are difficult to operate and are tiresome to use due to their weight.
The abovementioned vacuum device that is provided with wheels has the disadvantage that it cannot act as a blower.